In a typical can annular gas turbine engine, a plurality of combustors are arranged in a generally annular array about the engine. The combustors receive pressurized air from the engine's compressor, adds fuel to create a fuel and air mixture, and combusts that mixture to produce hot gases. The hot gases exiting the combustors are utilized to turn a turbine, which is coupled to a shaft that drives a generator for generating electricity.
The hot combustion gas is conveyed from the combustor liner to the turbine by a transition piece or duct. The hot combustion gas flowing through the transition piece subjects the duct structure to very high temperatures and can lead to premature deterioration that requires repair and replacement of the transition ducts. A significant crack or other deterioration in a single area of an otherwise relatively undamaged transition piece may have a significant impact on the gas turbine performance and may require replacement of the entire transition piece.